


Steppin’ Out

by Ultra



Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Married Couple, New York City, One Shot, Post-Canon, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Joel, Annabeth, and Christmas in New York.
Relationships: AnnaBeth Nass/Joel Stevens
Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558





	Steppin’ Out

_'Verse/Timeline: One Step At A Time - post-fic_  
_Date: December 2017_

“Are you sure your mom will be okay with Davey?” AB asked worriedly. “I mean, I’m not doubtin’ she knows how to look after a two-year-old - of course she does, she raised you - but he can be such a handful when he wakes up cranky, and you know he always wakes up a couple of hours after we put him down lately-”

“Sweetheart, Ma told you at least six times, she’s fine with Davey, even if he does wake up before we get back,” Joel assured her, pulling her gently down the sidewalk before she had a chance to go rushing back to the apartment. “Come on, you want to see Times Square and Rockfeller Centre, don’t you?”

Annabeth took a deep breath of cool, crisp New York air and let it out slow. “Yes, I do,” she said definitely. “I’m sorry, you know I trust your mother, right?”

“Yes, sweetheart, I know,” her husband promised, putting his arm around her back and kissing her cheek as they walked along. “I just don’t want you to worry so much and to try and enjoy a little of this whole Christmas in New York experience that you were so excited about before.”

“I’m still excited,” she said definitely. “I just... I worry about our little man, but I have to say, this was worth leaving him just for a little while. I mean, look at this place,” she said, eyes wide with wonder as she looked all around.

Joel smiled, looking at her rather than the displays of lights and such. New York was an impressive place, his home for most of his life, and he did love it, but he had seen it all before. Watching Annabeth take in every sight and sound was so much better than the same old view he had seen so many times before. New York was great, but nothing was as beautiful as his wife in such a moment as this.

“I can’t believe you even managed to make it snow for us,” she said, eyes sparkling.

“Oh, I ordered it especially,” Joel joked with her. “Are you warm enough?” he checked then, remembering how long it took for him to adjust to Alabama’s heat.

Poor AB certainly wasn’t used to New York’s cold, especially not at night in late December, but she seemed to be taking it all in her stride somehow.

“I’m doin’ just fine,” she promised, curling further into his side as they walked along. “Corny as I know it is, you can’t be cold when you have love to keep you warm.”

“That’s not corny,” Joel assured her, leaning in to kiss her nose. “That’s just true.”

She laughed, prettier than sleigh bells, as they continued walking, him pointing out the sights to her, her wide-eyed with wonder and smiling bright enough to dazzle.

“Oh, so, pretty!” she exclaimed as they stood by the skating rink, watching couples dance together and children trying their best to stay on their feet. “You ever tried it?”

“Skating? A couple of times. It never ended well,” Joel admitted. “But if you wanted to, I’d be willing to try again.”

“You’d risk landing on your butt in public for me?” AB checked, smiling up at him.

“Of course,” he promised her, holding her tight. “Anything for my wonderful wife.”

“Hmm, well, that’s what makes you a wonderful husband,” she assured him, stealing a kiss, “and I love you enough to not make you do such a thing. I’ve skated before and I’m not so great either. I’d sooner watch all those other people and just stay here like this,” she admitted as they snuggled up close to watch the skaters and admire the tree.

“I think I like Christmas in New York,” she said after a while.

“It is nice,” Joel agreed, “but next year, I think I’d rather stay home in Bluebell.”

“Oh, heck, yes!”


End file.
